A foldable display device may be easily portable when it is folded and may realize a large screen when it is unfolded. The foldable display device may be applied to various fields, such as a television and a monitor, as well as mobile equipment, such as a mobile telephone, an ultra mobile PC, an electron book, and an electron newspaper.